


Dreams of Him

by Sinsanity



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, What Have I Done, it's kind of implied - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsanity/pseuds/Sinsanity
Summary: Dream of me.But when you wake, I will again be no longer in your world.





	Dreams of Him

**Author's Note:**

> I have no heart.  
> Anyways, enjoy reading this short little drabble I wrote in like 10 minutes.

All the times they had together. Going through the pictures as though they were a slideshow. But that’s all they are. Memories. Pieces of the past. Of _their_ past. It appears everything else was null. A bland grey. None of it mattered except for them.  The two of them were everything. Everything around them was so infinitesimal

Although, what do you expect when your entire world was slipping away from you? When the very person that gave you reason to live was fading from view. The world’s only sunshine and rainbows when the sun is out. Then as it sinks below the horizon the world is dark again. It’s a void. And there’s no one there to hold your hand till the sun rises. If it rises.

He closes his eyes, a single tear slipping down his cheek. He tried. He tried so hard to be strong while he was gone. While a secret lover was being held in their own darkness. It wasn’t fair…

He was so alone. Waiting for Virgil to come back to him. Waiting for his love to wake up from the darkness that was consuming him.

Every time he closed his eyes. That beautiful smile that danced across their face. Eyes slightly squinted in joy and alight with fire and passion. An involuntary giggle slipping past his happed lips. The way his eyes held the sun’s warmth in the swirls of caramel and chocolate. Just slightly out of reach. No matter how much he chased after him. No matter how real he seemed, he was still a ghost of what once was so close to him. So beautifully perfect in every aspect. And yet when he awoke, he would be erased from Roman’s world once again.

The dream stored in the corners of his mind, just like every other night. And just like every morning he laid on a bed that was far too cold, where it once radiated warmth and comfort, it now only held frozen sorrow.

But that was okay. He’d join his love soon. That’s what he always told himself. And he tried to fulfill that promise. That wish.

Roman didn’t mean to fall for him. He never knew he could…

A gamble of no worth.

A game only leading to loss.

A plead that fell on deaf ears.

He’d die to be with him again…

And yet he never again would.


End file.
